st_claires_institution_for_the_mentally_unwellfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Mayfair
Gabriel Mayfair is a patient at St Claire's who suffers from several conditions, in particular erotomania. Appearance Gabriel is tall, thin, pale and possess a very androgynous appearance which is highlighted by his gothic makeup and clothing. He has long platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wears very dark clothing, mostly flowing coats, shirts, leather pants, studded boots and fingerless gloves. His jewellery usually includes crucifix necklaces, studded bracelets and and he has several piercings History Gabriel was one of two children born into a wealthy and successful family. Despite having a few mental conditions, he was an accomplished athlete a decent student during school life, similar to his younger sister; Clarice. Gabriel was known for being a quiet and reserved boy so it comes as no surprise that he was both intimidated and fascinated when Catherine Regent suddenly made an appearance, taking shelter with the Mayfair family as she was on the run from her first killing spree. Cat and Clarice began a relationship soon after their first meeting. Clarice had always been a rebel and seeing how nervous her parents were with the presence of the serial killer, along with finding Cat's aura of danger appealing, she pursued a sexual relationship with her. Cat was willing to comply. Gabriel soon developed a strange, twisted, unhealthy attraction to the woman who frightened, mocked and even physically harmed him for her own pleasure and became jealous of Clarice. Cat caught on to Gabriel's vulnerability and began excersising her infamous manipulation skills. Gabriel's already fragile state of mind crumbled. When a local gang attacked the family mansion in an attempt to catch Cat, Gabriel's parents wre killed and Clarice was believed to be with them at the time. Gabriel, instead of helping them, had followed after Cat who had fled. When he caught up with her and Cat saw his now shattered mental state and utter naive devotion to her, she saw this opportunity to have a sidekick/slave/whatever she wanted and took him along with her, all the while exerting her unique brand of control over him. Soon after, Cat was arrested and taken to St. Clare's. During the time she was absent, Gabriel realized and came to terms with the fact he was only being used and his bipolar disorder kicked in. He stormed the asylum with the intent to kill her but quickly lost confidence after Gabriel attempted to murder Cat while she was in the showers. The attempt resulted in him being raped by Cat although she made sure she played the victim afterwards. While recovering from this experience and plotting his next move, Gabriel was detained and made a patient at St. Clare's. During this time he met a rocker named Draven van Persie who was in the asylum awaiting his trial. Gabriel entered into a somewhat more loving relationship with him while trying to recover from the traumas he had endured at Catherine's hands and that she still continued at every possible opportunity, now accompanied by Subject 22/Seth. One of Cat's darker mind games involved her convincing Gabriel to let her tear off three of his fingernails because of something she made him believe he had done when in fact, he hadn't. Soon Draven was taken away to his trial. He never returned and Gabriel later found her had been proven innocent, released but hadn't come back for Gabriel. This sent him inot a deep depression in which he imitated Cat's grisly form of 'atonement' again and ripped all the nails on his left hand out. He likely would have killed himself outright had it not been for the intervention of Janet Taylor, a new patient at St Clare's. She convinced him to seek medical help and somehow manage to earn his trust. Later a fter a disatrous appointment with her doctor, a dsitraught Janet ran into Gabriel and he found himself actyullay having to be strong for someone else for a change. The two remain friends and there is the possibility they may begin a relationship. Personailty Gabriel is an interesting case due to his bipolar disorder. One half of his nature is painfully self-conscious and timid. He has no confidence in himself, is easily frightened, naive and is barely audible on the rare occasion he speaks, not to mention he tries to avoid talking about himself. On the other half, he becomes cold, vicious and calculated when trigged af enough. He's fairly distrusting but he has a deep sense of loyalty in the rare event someone actually earns his trust. He's fairly clever and can possess a very dark sense of humour in odd events that can be quite unsettling. Skills Gabriel, for all his flaws such as his shy uncertain nature, does possess a durable set of skills that make him like a modern day ninja, something he sometimes jokes about. These include: *Great amounts of physical speed, stamina and agility. *Almost unrivaled skills in amrtial arts such as karate, kung fu and tae kwon do. *In addition to this, he is schooled in the art of parkor and stealth. *He has a dood sense of foresight and planning skills. *He's something of a contortionist and is capable of hiding nunmerous weapons and poisions on his person without being detected. Relevant Documents : Dear Diary. It's been over a month since my darling disappeared. I still miss him so much! I'm so alone here. Everyone hates me. Still, I'll bear it. They're all going to pay. Already my plans are falling into place. I have contacts on the outside and soon everything will come together. In the meantime, I took my nails out a while back. It hurt, but I managed. Everyone made such a fuss! Don't they understand the significance of punishment? I wonder where Abby and her boyfriend went? I wonder if she's coming back. Not that it matters. *sigh* I'm so lonely! There's no laughter anywhere anymore. I can only make so much on my own. No smiles. No happy happy fun fun anymore. Gabriel M. : ''~''Journal entry written by Gabriel after Draven's departure and before meeting Janet. Category:LGBT Category:Male Category:Patient Category:DerangedMiko15